


Удар об пол

by Puhospinka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такао злится на Мидориму и пытается его расшевелить</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удар об пол

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanaGoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaGoya/gifts).



> Фик написан для чудесной Яны Гойи.  
> Бета — CrazyJill

Такао с точностью до градуса знал развороты настроения Мидоримы. Даже если сам Мидорима считал, что офигенно прячет эмоции. Радость, гнев, смущение, злость — все это Такао видел в изломе бровей, чуть поджатых губах, вспыхивающих коротким блеском глазах. Любая из этих эмоций делала Мидориму тем, кем он был, и Такао гордился, что умеет читать их все. Но кое-что ему не нравилось. Например, когда Мидорима терялся. Или когда чего-то боялся.

Он словно выцветал, становился похожим на плоский бледный рисунок, который долго-долго лежал между книжных страниц, превращаясь в ломкую хрустящую пыль. 

В такие моменты Такао хотелось взять Мидориму и хорошенько смять в кулаке, чтобы почувствовать, как между пальцами крошится сухая бумага, хрустит и гнется оправа очков. Растерянный взгляд и чуть дрожащие губы рождали где-то в солнечном сплетении щемящее чувство то ли злости, то ли ярости, то ли обиды. И Такао постоянно ерзал, пытаясь от него избавиться. Но получилось только хуже. В груди расплывалось густое чернильное пятно раздражения, и Такао вяз в нем, размышляя, что бы он сделал с Мидоримой, чтобы тот перестал ходить с таким лицом. Чтобы не кричал всем своим видом: «Я не знаю, что мне делать!». В последнее время это случалось слишком часто.

Такао шагал привычным маршрутом — и уже издалека слышал стук мяча через равные промежутки времени. Он представлял себе, как Мидорима берет мяч из большой сетки, привычно ощупывает беспокойными нервными пальцами, обхватывает, примеривается к броску — и тянется за следующим, пока первый летит по выверенной траектории прямиком в корзину.

Иногда Такао ощущал себя именно таким мячом: на пике своего триумфа, брошенным ввысь, но уже неинтересным. И вся его жизнь рядом с Мидоримой напоминала ожидание неминуемого удара об пол. 

Такао остановился в дверях спортзала и даже не увидел, а почувствовал, как напряглись плечи Мидоримы. Ну и что у нас на этот раз? Он на миг остановился и привалился плечом к дверному косяку, потом оттолкнулся от него и пошел вперед. В давящей тишине мяч звонко ударился об пол, подпрыгнул и покатился к стене, туда, где скопилось уже с десяток ему подобных.

— Шин-чан, — голос Такао заметался под потолком, и Мидорима вздрогнул и дернулся, словно хотел поправить очки. — Что происходит?

— Ты мне мешаешь.

Мяч полетел по высокой дуге, Мидорима отвернулся, потянувшись за следующим, но Такао знал — они оба знали — что Мидорима промахнулся.

Мяч задел кольцо, задребезжав, прокатился по нему и гулко ударился об пол.

— Сколько раз промахнулся, Шин-чан?

Мидорима молчал, рассматривая мяч — крутил его в руках сосредоточенно, словно искал ответ на вопрос Такао.

Потом нехотя сказал:

— Это пятый.

Так. Так, спокойно. Такао пытался сдержать рвущуюся из груди ярость, но получалось плохо.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты пришел в себя? — голос прозвучал подчеркнуто ровно.

Мидорима поднял наконец голову, и посмотрел устало:

— Пойти к черту. Хотя бы ненадолго, Такао.

Такао медленно покачал головой.

— Плохой вариант, Шин-чан. У тебя есть право еще на две выходки.

Мидорима присел, прижимая мяч к груди, сосредоточился на кольце. Такао видел, как подрагивают его ресницы — а потом замирают, когда Мидорима начал исполнять бросок. Гулкий пустой зал со скудным освещением отдалился, звуки пропали, даже пол под ногами перестал чувствоваться. Такао смотрел на пальцы Мидоримы, плавно отправившие мяч в полет, и в ушах шумными толками крови бухали секунды.

То черное, вязкое, густое, что плескалось в груди при виде такого Мидоримы — растерянного и слабого, вдруг пролилось прямо в пах, крепко взяло за яйца, и Такао застыл, глотая душный комок в горле, пришибленный дикими ощущениями.

Мидорима что-то говорил про Кагами, про то, что против его прыжков любые броски будут бессильны, а Такао ломало от ощущения, осознания неправильности, от того, что так не должно быть. Причем он сам не понимал, как это — «так». Просто знал, что не должно. Тягучий дискомфорт растекался по всему телу, и пальцы дрожали, когда Такао поднял и прижал к себе мяч.

Такао даже что-то отвечал Мидориме, а тот огрызался привычным «дурак». Но ощущение надлома не проходило, словно сухой бумажный неправильный Мидорима разломился на две части, и щель между ними ширилась все больше.

Такао хотел сказать «Кого ты обманываешь, придурок?» и «Да с какого ты хрена взял, что Кагами сильнее?». Но слов почему-то не находилось. Они проиграют — они проиграют, если Мидорима не превратится обратно в себя, в живого и настоящего. Под ложечкой и в паху тянуло от злости, кружилась голова, а по телу проходила дрожь.

— Такао. Я закончил. Идем.

Мидорима прошел мимо, обдав запахом хлопка и пота. А Такао, наконец, очнулся. 

В коридоре давно отключили освещение, оставив только экономичные лампы для задержавшихся учеников да дежурных по школе. Фигура Мидоримы впереди давно утонула в тенях, и Такао разве что угадывал силуэт. Он припустил следом. 

В раздевалке лампы горели так же тускло, как и в коридоре. Мидорима сидел, наклонившись, и размеренными, неторопливыми движениями размазывал по длинным пальцам крем. Почти полный тюбик валялся рядом, глянцево отливая черным боком. Когда Такао вошел, Мидорима вскинул голову и каким-то нервным жестом снял очки. Сейчас он казался голым, намного более голым, чем если бы снял футболку и трусы, намного более голым, чем если бы раздвинул ноги, демонстрируя член. И яйца. Или что там у него вместо них, судя по последним настроениям.

— Шин-чан, у тебя есть яйца?

— Что? — Без очков Мидорима смотрел беспомощно, казался таким слабым, что у Такао сводило грудь. — Прекращай свои идиотские шутки.

На скамье рядом с бедром лежала, свернувшись десятками колец, оранжевая веревка. Мидорима касался ее пальцем, кажется, бессознательно; он всегда старался цепляться за свои дурацкие талисманы.

— Что обещает гороскоп на сегодня?

Мидорима поджал губы, и Такао подумал, что тот уже ничего не ответит. Но он сказал:

— Радикальное разрешение жизненно важного вопроса.

— Какой хороший гороскоп. — Такао рассеянно провел ладонью по бухте веревки. Мыслей не было, голова превратилась в баскетбольный мяч — звонкий и пустой.

Он взял очки за тонкую дужку и успел перехватить удивленный мягкий взгляд, в обрамлении черных длинных ресниц казавшийся поплывшим.

— Такао, что ты делаешь? Немедленно верни.

Когда Мидорима злился, у него на переносице появлялась небольшая морщинка. Если очень сильно злился, то две.

— Не волнуйся, Шин-чан, — легкомысленно сказал Такао, — я тебе отдам, правда, — он растянул губы в улыбке, глядя, как меняется взгляд Мидоримы, из мягкого и рассеянного превращаясь в близорукий и настороженный.

Такао скользнул за спину Мидоримы, чувствуя, как тот провожает его взглядом, коснулся пальцем наряженной шеи, провел по ней ладонью, привлекая Мидориму к себе. От ощущения гладкой кожи в горле пересохло, а Мидорима застыл, словно забыл, как дышать — даже подрагивавшие ресницы замерли. Но пульс стучал так бешено, что казалось — от этих ударов зубы выбивают дробь. Такао трясло.

— Идиот, что ты де…

И обмяк, когда Такао с силой надавил на сонную артерию. Потерявший сознание Мидорима выглядел мирным и измученным, как будто треснула маска невозмутимости, которую он таскал на себя все время. И сейчас Такао отчетливо видел тени усталости и сомнений, горькие складки на губах и едва заметную морщинку на лбу.

Сейчас — все еще — можно было обернуть дело в шутку. Получить, конечно, от Мидоримы по шее — рука у него была тяжелая, посмеяться («Шин-чан, откуда я знал, что ты такой слабак?»), но Такао уже понимал — ничего этого не будет. И он доведет до конца то дело, на которое его толкала злость и черное, безумное желание.

Веревка упала на пол, разматываясь, и Такао начал быстро вязать Мидориме руки и ноги. В раздевалке крепкие стены, а крючья для связок мячей — еще крепче. Он перехватил запястья Мидоримы, связывая, не плотно, но надежно, и закрепил на крюке. На ладонях остался крем. 

Мидорима сидел с поднятыми руками. Он очнулся, когда Такао крепил связанные в лодыжках ноги к тяжелой скамье; судорожно дернулся, словно проверял крепость узлов, и только потом разомкнул губы:

— Такао, какого черта ты творишь?

Такао задумчиво провел ладонью по гладкой голени — бреет он, что ли, ноги? — затянул узел потуже, и лишь потом поднял глаза. В слабом свете вечерней лампы лицо Мидоримы казалось слепленным из кусочков теней. Такао даже казалось, что он видит румянец. Смешно.

Он отбросил в сторону обрывок веревки и уселся на Мидориму верхом. Чужое сильное тело выгнулось, и Такао на миг закрыл глаза, обуздывая возбуждение. Прижался, чувствуя на своей груди дыхание Мидоримы, и отчетливо сказал:

— Ты меня достал, Шин-чан. Осточертел. Заебал. Я сыт тобой по горло.

С каждый словом Мидорима вздрагивал, словно Такао его бил — а ведь он даже не начинал.

— Хотел, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое? — Он провел ладонью по щеке Мидоримы, и тот, сжав зубы, попытался отстраниться. — А вот хуй.

Удар плечом он едва не проворонил. Вбитый в стену крюк скрипнул от чудовищного напряжения, посыпалась штукатурка, когда Мидорима рванулся вперед. Такао едва успел всей тяжестью налечь на ноги, не давая сбросить себя.

Мидорима тяжело дышал, полуоткрыв рот, запястья покраснели от трения о веревку, плечи ходили ходуном. Черное, вязкое, густое в груди наконец-то выплеснулось наружу, и Такао даже на миг закрыл глаза, отдаваясь этому чувству ярости и возбуждения.

Он замер, глядя на Мидориму, а потом тихо спросил:

— Не хочешь? Да, Шин-чан?

Тут мучительно мотнул головой и отвернулся. Губы дрожали, и Такао казалось, что сейчас вот-вот пойдет дождь.

— А мне похуй, — еще тише ответил он на этот молчаливый отказ.

Отпустил себя. 

Кожа под ладонями играла мышцами, и Такао судорожно гладил Мидориму по бокам, задирая футболку. Круглые темные соски в обрамлении волосков наощупь казались твердыми, как горошины. А еще Мидорима вырывался — молча, яростно, — и это заводило еще больше. Хотя Такао каждый раз казалось — куда больше-то, куда? Но он подпрыгивал у Мидоримы на бедрах после каждого толчка и жмурился, переживая очередной удушливый приступ возбуждения. 

Мидорима уже больше не щурился, просто сжимал губы и отворачивался, когда Такао приближался к его лицу.

— Эй, Шин-чан, — шептал Такао, кружа пальцами над резинкой трусов, — посмотри на меня.

Когда Такао, задыхаясь, сунул руку в трусы, Мидорима замер, а потом его начала бить дрожь.

— Ну что ты, Шин-чан, — бормотал Такао, — все будет хорошо.

У Такао точно будет все хорошо. По крайней мере, ближайшие пятнадцать минут. И насрать, что случится дальше. Он осторожно подцепил резинку спортивных трусов и потянул вниз. 

Белый хлопок обтягивал крупный член и яйца, черная дорожка волос оказалась совсем короткой и терялась в трусах. Такао, задержав дыхание, погладил влажную от пота кожу — теплая.

Мидорима вдруг всхлипнул, и Такао едва расслышал:

— Пожалуйста. Не надо.

Качая головой, Такао бережно кружил пальцем по члену — такой большой и мягкий. Каким он будет, если у Мидоримы встанет?

Чтобы стянуть трусы, Мидориму нужно было поднять — Такао подцепил сразу обе тряпки и сдернул. Пах у него был белым-белым, светлее, чем кожа на животе. Член, толстый, крупный, лежал, свесившись набок.

Такао заблокировал очередную попытку ударить коленом и не выдержал — наклонился, втягивая запах пота и смазки, лизнул солоноватую кожу и застонал, проваливаясь в головокружение.

Желание наконец сформировалось в слова:

— Я тебя хочу, — пробормотал Такао и снова лизнул член.

— Нет, — Мидорима забился, и Такао, стянул трусы ниже, до самых колен.

Накрыл ладонью твердую, напряженную ягодицу, оттянул в сторону, нащупал задний проход — так туго сжавшийся, что в него не получалось протолкнуть даже кончика пальца.

— Не надо!

Мидорима рванулся, прижимаясь задницей к полу и тесно сводя ноги, но Такао, навалившись, продолжал трогать задний проход. Капельки пота делали его влажным и упругим, Такао давил, проталкивая палец, пока Мидорима не закричал, беспомощно всхлипывая:

— Пожалуйста! — Он дернулся, когда Такао отстранился и еще раз всхлипнул: — Пожалуйста…

А Такао, шалея от прилившей к паху крови, сдирал с себя тряпки. Кроссовки улетели куда-то в угол, туда же отправились носки, а трусы он стащил одним движением. Футболка мешалась, но сил на нее уже не было — если Такао сейчас же, сию минуту не прижмется к маленькой узкой дырке Мидоримы, он сойдет с ума. То есть, не как сейчас, а совсем сойдет.

В ступню вонзилось что-то твердое, и Такао опустил взгляд — оказывается, наступил на измятый вздувшийся тюбик с кремом. Он присел, подбирая его, откинул крышку — бесцветная масса заскользила по пальцам. Такао посмотрел на свою ладонь и моргнул. А потом развернул Мидориму спиной к себе и широко провел рукой между ягодиц, вытирая жирный крем и скользя пальцами вокруг заднего прохода.

Мидорима уже рыдал, пытаясь освободить ноги, а Такао, прижавшись сзади, терся членом по напряженным ягодицам, толкался в скользкую от крема расщелину, прижимался к Мидориме грудью, удерживая за живот и шепча на ухо какую-то чепуху, про которую в здравом уме и подумать не мог. Что-то про то, как он этого давно хотел, и про то, что Шин-чан такой упрямый, что с ним иначе просто нельзя.

Такао знал, что можно, он врал — но сейчас иначе просто не мог. Когда головка уперлась в сжавшийся вход, это было так хорошо, что в глазах темнело. Мидорима тяжело дышал, его грудь вздымалась, как после часовой пробежки. Такао нащупал твердый сосок.

Лаская его, двинул бедрами. Мышцы поддавались неохотно, он всем телом чувствовал боль Мидоримы, а потому гладил и гладил, бережно и осторожно, того по волосам. Ладонь скользнула по лицу, мокрому от слез.

Такао стер их, чувствуя под пальцами щеточки ресниц. И толкнулся глубже. Мидорима громко вскрикнул, и Такао снова погладил его лицу, тронул веки, чувствуя, как уголки глаз набухают слезами.

— Шин-чан, — прошептал он, чувствуя, как мышцы заднего прохода расслабляются, пропуская его глубже. — Господи, Шин-чан…

Когда Такао прижался пахом к мокрым ягодицам, закружилась голова. Возбуждение выламывало кости из суставов, пол под ним качался, и Такао глубоко вздохнул, делая самый первый, длинный толчок.

— Больно, — выдохнул Мидорима, и Такао толкнулся еще раз, чувствуя, как сильные мышцы сжимают член до белых искр перед глазами.

— Больно! — вскрикнул он опять и забился под Такао, извиваясь. — Пожалуйста, не надо, мне больно, пожалуйста!

Такао отстранился, содрогаясь от бухающей в ушах крови — член выскользнул почти наполовину из красного, блестящего от крема, входа, и это ощущалось как огромное чувство потери. Он снова толкнулся, погружаясь в Мидориму, толкнулся еще один раз, сильнее, а потом сорвался. Такао начал трахать его быстрыми мощными рывками, он хотел получить больше, еще больше, пока он не кончит — и пока все не завершится.

А Мидорима, дергаясь под ним, больше ничего не говорил — он просто рыдал, глухо и отчаянно, содрогаясь всем телом от каждого толчка, сжимая и разжимая мышцы так, что Такао проваливался в бессознательное ничто и выныривал на очередной волне возбуждения. 

— Ну же, Шин-чан, — крыла нежность, глухая и отчаянная, от которой Такао обнимал Мидориму крепко-крепко, вбиваясь в него еще глубже, еще сильнее, — Ну же, — шептал он отчаянно в мокрый от пота затылок.

— Хочешь, я тебя развяжу? — бормотал он, вздрагивая, трахая мелко и часто. Оргазм то накатывал, то отступал, и Такао хотел продлить этот миг наслаждения, все оттягивал его, замирая и кусая до боли губы.

— Хочешь, — шептал он, выскальзывая из заднего прохода — темно-бордового в сумрачном свете ламп.

Мидорима мотал головой, а Такао судорожно нашаривал ножницы, которым он резал веревку. Когда ему удалось освободить ноги Мидоримы, тот затих. Подтянув их к себе. И Такао увидел растянутый вход, который судорожно сжимался и разжимался.

А еще он, идиот, увидел, почему Мидорима сжимал ноги — у него стоял.

Потолок перевернулся на пол и ударил под дых.

— Шин-чан, — Такао рванул его колени в стороны, глядя на пунцовую от прилившей крови головку. Плотные, твердые даже на вид яйца были поджаты, а сам Мидорима отчаянно отворачивался, кусая губы. Член у Мидоримы был большой. Такао взял его — пальцы сомкнуть не получилось.

Придурок, господи, какой придурок. Каменно-твердый член на ощупь казался шелковистым, и Такао понял, что уплывает. Плоть в ладони обжигала, хотелось одновременно взять в рот и вставить Мидориме.

Такао, вскрикнув, раздвинул ему ноги еще шире, нащупал полураскрытый вход и втолкнул в него свой истекающий смазкой член. А потом обнял Мидориму за шею одной рукой, а второй принялся дрочить.

— Господи, Шин-чан, — Мидорима гортанно застонал, откидывая голову, и Такао задвигался в его тугой заднице быстрее, — почему ты такой идиот, Шин-чан?

Он дрочил ему широко и размашисто, вместе с толчками рукой, а Мидорима вдруг начал подаваться навстречу, насаживаться на член Такао.

И когда тот нашел его губы, тихо шепнул:

— Боже. Такао, еще, пожалуйста…

Это оказалось последней каплей.

Такао дернулся, закидывая его ноги себе на плечи, сжал член, надавив на головку указательным пальцем, и начал вколачиваться в него, дроча срывающейся рукой и слизывая все еще не просохшие слезы.

Такао не помнил, что делал еще — его мир превратился в бешеную скачку, окутанную запахом Мидоримы и его низкими стонами. Может быть, Такао что-то говорил, может быть ласкал яйца, может быть целовался. Сам он парил в пылающей черноте, которая наконец-то покинула его грудь и сейчас неслась по его телу сокрушительным оргазмом.

Он толкнулся в последний раз, кончая — долго, упоенно, чувствуя, как кулак заливается спермой, а Мидорима хрипло дышит.

Такао с трудом нащупал ножницы — узлы он развязать бы не смог под страхом смерти — и перерезал веревку. Мидорима со стоном опустил руки на спину Такао, и они замерли, переводя дыхание.

Между ног у Мидоримы текло, и Такао чуть отстранился, глядя, как из растраханного заднего прохода толчками выливается сперма. Мидорима сжал мышцы, но все равно текло. Такао толкнулся внутрь пальцем, ощущая растянутые податливые стенки.

— Господи, Шин-чан, — он размазал сперму Мидориме по бедрам.

Тот неловко пошевелился.

— Если ты думаешь, — его голос срывался, — что это что-нибудь значит…

— Я думаю, — мягко перебил его Такао, — что ты идиот.

Он обнял Мидориму, зарываясь пальцами во влажные волосы и чувствуя — еще немного, и пожиравшее его совсем недавно желание вернется.

— Я не, — Мидорима беспомощно замолк, а Такао для надежности обхватил его еще и ногами.

— Ты не хотел, я понял, — Такао целовал выемку на горле. — А я хотел. И сейчас хочу. И буду хотеть.

— Я… — Мидорима глубоко вздохнул. — Как ты понял? Что я хочу… что я…

Такао положил ладони на ягодицы и зажмурился, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Он не знал. Он и про себя-то ничего не знал. Но Мидориме об этом говорить не обязательно. Потому что оно не имеет значения. После всего, что было сегодня. После всего, что будет еще.

— А я у тебя вообще догадливый, — ухмыльнулся Такао, поглаживая задницу. — Не знал?

И вздрогнул от удовольствия, когда Мидорима провел пальцами вдоль его позвоночника. 

— Еще раз, — не требующим возражения тоном сказал Мидорима. И вытолкнул, словно через силу: — Я тебя не отпущу.

Господи. Да сколько угодно. Мидорима расцвел всеми красками, он снова стал собой. Они сделают всех, включая Кагами. И Такао это нравилось. 

А еще он теперь знал — удара об пол не будет.


End file.
